Twice in a lifetime
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: Hana 'Shiba' Kurosaki is the daughter of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki, a newly 3rd seat of Hitsugaya Toushirou, latest student of Yoruichi and Soi Fon, as well as a graduating student. She has enough on her plate of a hectic life. Add a former Espada into the mix and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Twice in a lifetime**

Show: BLEACH/Harry Potter (Crossover)

Rated: T

Pairings: Ensamble of pairings spcifically; Ulqui/OC, Ichi/Hime, Ruki/Renji, Gin/Ran, etc.

Genre: Romance, adventure, mystery, hurt/comfort, humor (hopefully)

A/N:Another BLEACH fic from me that I bet you don't even want to read this. But this one is different. It's an experiment fic with a crossover of it with Harry Potter. A first from/for me! And before you ask; What is this? Another fic with a BLEACH+Harry Potter crossover? I've already seen those. Well, like I said-this one is different. Instead of BLEACH characters getting sent or involved, or even a Fem!Ichigo (yeah, I've read those, you know who you are) crossing in the HP world-then no. It's Ichigo and Orihime's daughter who has that luck and priviledge. Please don't hate this fic on the first try. Give it a chance. And if you do not like some of the pairing, please don't flame. I really need feedbacks from you readers to tell me on how my writing is! I really want to creat a book of my own! And this site is good practice!

One more thing. I'm embarrassed to ask but...How can you guys choose a crossover category in your 'saved category' It's driving me nuts! Help, please.

Alright, no more from me. Please read on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot/plottwist. And if I did own anything Ulquiorra would still be alive and be with Orihime, and Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Padfoot, and Fred would also still be alive!

Summary: Hana 'Shiba' Kurosaki is the daughter of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki, a newly 3rd seat of Hitsugaya Toushirou, latest student of Yoruichi and Soi Fon, as well as a graduating student. She has enough on her plate of a hectic life. Add a former Espada into the mix and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster. [Warning: Slight ooc and possessive Ulquiorra in a 12 year old body.]

Chapter 1: Just another manic Monday

A sixteen year old female with knee length strawberry blond hair with red tips was tossed ungracefully into the ground before recovering by backflipping away from her assailant.

"Your footing was off, Kurosaki-chan." Soi Fon lectured before charging again.

The strawberry blond blocked her teacher's kicks and punches before managing to hit her in the stomach. Both winded, Soi Fon gave an approving smile. "Very good, Kurosaki-chan. You've managed to hit me more than our previous training session."

Taking a deep breath to regain more oxygen in her lungs the teenager smiled. "Thank you, Soi Fon-sensei."

The squad two captain nodded, her face once again in that neutral but stern expression. "Very well. I believe it's time to call it a day. return to the Kuchiki mansion. I am sure that you have school the next day in Karakura."

The teen only nodded before she shunpo'ed after her teacher left.

**Name: Hana 'Shiba' Kurosaki.**

Arriving at the Kuchiki mansion the young strawberry blond was greeted by a servant waiting for her with a towel. Thanking the worker with a smile the teenager accepted the article as she wiped herself away of the sweat.

"Dinner will be served soon, Kurosaki-san." The servant stated.

**Age: 16 years old-though somewhat shorter within girls her age.**

She nodded. "Thank you. I'll be taking abath and stay in my room beforehand." And with that went on her way deeper in the manor. Walking instead of shunpo.

**Hates: Who speak and treat poorly of the dead with no respect. Bullies, and perverts.**

Sighing as she plopped down on her futon in her temporary home Hana covered her eyes with her forearm. There was still time before dinner so she decided to close her eyes for a little bit.

**Special talents: Can fight, cooks, sketches, and be able to see the dead.**

****†****

_She was in a white room, sitting next to an open balcony over looking a vast desert. Her hand was quickly but precisely scratching the surface of a large sketch pad._

"_So, any reason why you suddenly decided to visit?" She asked to whoever her companion was for she did not bother to look up from her activity._

"_You are the one sent for me to be here." A voice replied. It was in a smooth baritone that had a tinge of power behind it. It also hinted with some irritation and annoyance._

"_Oh. Was I who did that?" She teased before a sudden spike in the air made her pause to look up at her guest with amusement._

"_Woman, do not test me." The man's voice echoed in the room such tone that anyone would be shaking in their knees. But not her._

_Continuing in her activity she replied, "Why not? I barely leave this room. And I rarely see you anymore." She whispered the last part but it was still heard._

_The room bacame tense as the rooms only occupants busied themselves with their own thoughts._

"_What are you doing?" He asked as she fought the smile starting to form on her lips. Leave it to him to change the subject._

_The woman in the chair turned over her sketch pad to show it to her companion. "What do you think? I believe it resembles you greatly-though I only did it from memmory. Do you like it?"_

_There was a few minutes before the man replied. "It is me." He stated before he directed his eyes to her. "Why?"_

_She only shrugged before she replied. "When you have not much to do I draw. Don't worry, it's just not you I draw."_

_Pausing before turning to a fresh blank page. "Although, I have enough of you to create a portfolio." She teased._

"_Woman."_

_Laughing at his disposition made her days here. Oh, it was good to laugh. To smile a real one not relating to battle and blood lust._

"_I'll stop teasing when you call me by my name."_

_Closing his eyes he relented. "Very well, H-"_

**†**

The sudden knock on her rooms shogi screen snaped Hana bck to reality.

Sitting up she called, "Yes, what is it?"

"Dinner is served, Kurosaki-san." The servant from before stated at the other side. Making the teen get up and leave her room before following the worker to the dining area.

# # # #

"So, how was the training with Soi Fon-taichou, Hana-chan?" Rukia asked as they struck up with some conversations.

"Oh. It was fine, aunt Rukia. Soi Fon-sensei said that I have been improving. But she and I both kknow I still have a long way to go." The strawberry blond replied back after swallowing her food.

Byakuya nodded. "Hmm. Very good with your training, Hana."

The teen flushed from the obvious praise. "T-Thank you. Byakuya-san."

"Han." She stiffened at his tone. "You may call me 'uncle' if you choose. I do not condemn you from that."

"Y-Yes…U-Uncle Byakuya." Hana meakly replied as Rukia laughed. It was so not helping.

"Even though nii-sama denies it, he can sure spoil you sometimes." Her aunt snickered before returning to her dinner.

"We are not encouraging this." Hana deadpanned as she too continued to eat.

# # # #

The next day Hana was standing in front of the Dangai passageway as she was soon to leave and return back to the world of the living. She double checked everything from her zanpactou to her duffle bag hanging over her shoulder before sensing to incoming riatsu's.

Hana turned to see her voluptuous friends and fukataichou, Rangiku, and hr captain, Hitsuga Toushirou.

"Phew. We made it just in time." Rangiku stated in her cheery disposition whilst her captain just stood there with arms crossed as well as his stern scowl.

"Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you doing here?" The teen wondered as she looked in confussion.

"We're here to see you off, silly!" The busty woman chidded when she patted the space between the younger's shoulder, knocking a bit of air from her lungs.

"I can understand you, Rangiku-san. But Hitsugaya-taichou…?" The young strawberry blond raised a brow to her captain's direction. The apperent twitch in his brow was a dead give a way.

"I only humored Matsumoto by coming along. Also," Toushirou paused as he pulled out a large bundle wrapped in brown paper and twine from his shihakusho.

"What's this?" Hana asked when she received it.

"In there are a few herbs for your mother, from Unohana. To help with her pregnancy. She's due soon, correct?" The captain inquired to his third seat.

She nodded. "Yeah. Only two months left until I'm a big sister."

Toushirou simply nodded. "Good. Tell Orihime to make tea with them as instructed by Unohana-taichou. It's easier that way. Inside ther is also from Momo-a book in kidou. Another kimono from Shunsui-taichou, and a box of strawberry cream candy."

A playful scowl presented itself on the teenagers face as she smiled. "Well, tell them my thanks then. Seriously I don't need all these stuff." She muttered before placing the package in her bag.

"I'll be leaving then. See you next week!" Hana bidded farewell as she jogged in to the Dangai.

"Hey, captain. Why didn't you tell Hana-chan about that tea you gave for her?" Said teen heard Rangiku's vloice echo behind her.

"Shut up, Matsumoto!" Hana laughed as she heard her captain's rebuk. She guessed that he was flustered.

# # # #

"I'm home!" Hana called through the house once she entered.

"Welcome home, Hana. I'm in the kitchen o wy not wash up before dinner?" Her mother called back.

"Okay then. Hey, where's dad?" She asked before pausing up the stairs.

"Oh, he was here a little while ago but left some shinigami business." Orihime stepped out from the kitchen to greet her daughter with a smile. Her seven month pregnancy showing in her stomach.

"I see." The teen muttered. "I'll go then. Oh! Unohana-taichou has something for you. You can make tea with it. It'll help."

"Thank you, dear." The woman smiled as she received the herbs from her daughter's outstretched hand.

It was a little later into the night where they ate dinner as a famil. Hana surely surprised her father when he came back. Tackled hime to the ground, she did. Commenting that she was starting to become like her grandfather.

Hana sighed as she finished drinking the tea her captain gave her to help sleep easily after what happened during the weekend. With all that's happened and with school tomorrow, she's going to need those eight hours of sleep.

Tucking under her blankets she was out like a light once her head hit the pillow.

Tomorrow was just another manic Monday.

**TBC**

A/N: Please comment and be not afraid to speak your mind. I accept critisism and ideas. See you (hopefully) in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice in a lifetime**

Show: BLEACH/Harry Potter (Crossover)

Rated: T

Pairings: Ensamble of pairings spcifically; Ulqui/OC, Ichi/Hime, Ruki/Renji, Gin/Ran, etc.

Genre: Romance, adventure, mystery, hurt/comfort, humor (hopefully)

A/N:Thank you! Thank you so much who reviewed this story. And a big ass thank you to KaiBlueOtaku and Ulquiorra Schiffer 007 for their support and giving this a chance.

Now without anymore gibberish from me, here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything the last time I checked. –checks again- Nope. Only one the OC's mentioned and the plot.

Summary: Hana 'Shiba' Kurosaki is the daughter of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki, a newly 3rd seat of Hitsugaya Toushirou, latest student of Yoruichi and Soi Fon, as well as a graduating student. She has enough on her plate of a hectic life. Add a former Espada into the mix and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster. [Warning: Slight ooc and possessive Ulquiorra in a 12 year old body.]

Chapter 2: The recon mission

"Kurosaki, where are those waivers that need signing?" Toushirou called, busy signing the papers on his table to even look up.

"Just finished them, Hitsugaya-taichou. All it needs now is your signature." Hana reported as she placed the said waivers on his table.

"Good. Do me one more thing." He paused before grabbing a stack of papers and giving them to his third seat. "Deliver these to captains Hirako,Shunsui, Kyouraku, Kurotsuchi, and Ukitake. Then you're free to go."

"Gotcha." She stated and was about to leave when suddenly a hell butterfly came fluttering in through the open window.

Toushirou held up his index finger and listened to the relayed message. The strawberry blonde watched as her captains eyes widened and starting to look slightly pale. This made her worry.

"Captain?" She asked as his turquoise eyes were set on her.

"Forget the papers, Hana. Yamamoto-soutaichou summoned you and me to his office." Stating as he got up his chair, strapping his zanpactou as he did.

Now Hana was confused and concerned. Her captain only called her by her name when it's something serious. So without question she followed her captain.

# # # #

When both shinigami arrived, the already tense air became even more tense.

Those who were prsent in the room were Ichimaru-taichou, Neliel-fukotaichou, Byakuya-taichou as well as his fukotaichou, Renji. Zaraki-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Momo-fukotaichou, and finally Rukia-fukotaichou.

Hana's stomach began to knot as she placed herself in-between Gein and Nel whilst her captain as besde Kenpachi.

The strawberry blonde missed the disapproving scowl her captain gave when she smiled in greeting to Gin.

Soutaichou did not hesitate to begin. "Thank you for coming. Let this meeting commence. I have receantly been informed of some sudden activity in Las Noches that needs to be tended immediately."

Everyone in the room either flinched or stiffen with the exception of Nel when Yamamoto relayed them the news. Las Noches became a word of taboo of sorts since the Winter War nearly two decades ago. Though Hana wasn't born by that time had heard the stories from all sides of the people involved in it. And it was nothing she would delve into memory lane anytime soon.

"What brought this up, Soutaichou?" Sixth division fukotaichou asked.

"Exactly three weeks ago we've seen movements from the surveillance camera's that Mayuki-taichou and Uruhara had installed. Some were destroyed in certain sections. And that is why I am sending a recon group to investigate this matter."

Momo's stomach dropped. "Yamamoto-soutaichou. I understand that some of us here have experienced Las Noches. But why is Ha-I mean Kurosaki-san here?"

"She, along with the rst of you who are present are to go to Hueco Mundo, and investigate this matter. It involves her in more ways than one, I seems." Yamamoto added as he watched their reactions.

"What does the kid have to do anything with this?" Kenpachi finally spoke.

Soutaichou opened an eye. "This is on a need to know basis, Zaraki-taichou." He stated with no room to argue.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, please reconsider." Toushirou spoke. "Kurosaki-san doesn't have enough experience to go on this mission. Sending her there would kill her."

"Excuse me?" Hana rebuked but her captain shushed her. This made her anger flare. One thing she disliked the most was when she was belittled. But it coming from her captai..That was a low blow.

"I accept to go on this mission, Yamamoto-soutaichou." The teen informed, making the people around her to pay attention to her.

"When will we depart?" She added.

"First thing the next day. you are all to meet with Urahara Kisuke for the departure." The soutaichou replied in a heartbeat.

Hana merely nodded before dismissing herself, not even stopping when her captain called for her. She was still angry and upset. She neded room to breath, to vent. And so disappeared until she returned back to the Kuchiki manor late that night.

# # # #

Landing on the white sands the group gave a once-over on where they were. And when they did, they noticed that they were inside Las Noches. The artficial blue sky says it all.

"If you would all follow me." Mayuri gestured as he lead them to where they were going.

Renji glanced at Hana's direction before to Hitsugaya-taichou. Said captain kept stealing glances to his third seat. Clearly thin ice between the two. He sighed before a hand placed itself on his arm.

"Renji." His wife Rukia said in mild concern. The situation wasn't new and they knew that. It was just that the two were stubborn. An until one of them caved, neither will apologize.

"It's going to be okay." She added before giving a smile.

Renji returned the gesture. "Yeah. I know."

# # # #

"You going to be okay, Ichimaru-taichou? You know, since you're still on probation and all." The strawberry blonde began. With Ichimaru Gin no less. Well it was no surprise after meeting for the first time.

The two had hit it off when she heard about Gin's side of the story. It was both horrible and disapproving-but the love under all that for what he did for her fukotaichou makes up for it.

Ichimaru smiled. "No need ta be worriyin' 'bout me, Hana-chan. I'll live through it. Though I knew this place would one day be bittin' me in da ass."

She snickered at that. Don't know why some people think he's creepy with that smile of his. He's funny an an okay dude once you see through his façade.

"Ya know," He started. "He's jus' lookin' out fo' ya. Hitsugaya-taichou I mean."

Hana sighed. "I know. It's just…I don't like being taken lightly. On either my abilities as a shinigami and myself entirely."

The strawberry blonde felt his hand on her head as Gin decided to ruffle her hair up. "Easy there. Though yer a shinigami, ya still got a lot ta learn. Yer still young, so enjoy it while it still lasts."

Hana pouted as she fixed her hair. "I'd never thought I would hear something like that from you."

Gin's smile widened. "I'm spontaneous, what can I say."

# # # #

Once they entered the control room in Las Noches the others let Mayuri handle the controls and instruments Ichimaru's help whilst they waited. Nel went to scout the area and thus left the rest o their own devices.

As Hana stared into space a hand grabbed her arm. Snapping her out of her trance.

"I need to talk to you." Toushirou, her captain said as he motioned his eyes towards the door. She simply nodded as she followed.

As the tenth division captain and third seat were outside, Toushirou closed his eyes then inserted his arms inside the sleeves of his shihakuso before crossing them over his chest. Taking a deep breath he said, "Sorry."

The strawberry blonde nodded, the signature Kurosaki smirk appeared on her lips. "Yeah. Sorry too, captain. For blowing over like that. You were just looking out for me."

"Well if I didn't, Isshin-san will have my head. Retired or not he didn't become the captain of the tenth division for nothing." Toushirou huffed as Hana raised a brow.

The teen was looking at her captain like he'd grown an extra head. He might have had then, too. The genius captain saw this and thus gave her a annoyed deadpan look. "Hmm? What's with the look?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Hana quickly replied as she barely kept her giddiness building over. Her captain made an offhanded joke. Oh, wait til Rangiku hears about this.

"There you two are." They turned as Momo called from the door. A smile in her face. "Kurotsuchi-taichou is finish and are calling us in. nel-san is already inside."

The two shinigami's nodded before following Hinamori back inside the control room.

**TBC**

A/N: Finito. I hope you enjoyed the second segment. Again suggestions are appreciated as well as reviews. Oh! The next chappie, I'm happy to spoil, that Ulquiorra will finally appear. Hopefully to see you again soon in the next chapter. Adieu!


End file.
